There's more fireworks
by cpneb
Summary: Four Grand-Sized Nacos can bring about nightmares...or, are they the real thing? A 4th of July celebration, of sorts....


**There's more fireworks**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. The original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

Too many Nacos can bring about nightmares…or, are they the real thing?

--

**There's more fireworks**

--

James Timothy Possible, Jr. was still despondent, but he knew he couldn't show it to Ron or to his keepers, but for different reasons:

Ron felt like everything that had happened was his fault, anyway, and he was still feeling guilty for failing.

His keepers, Warhok and Warmonga, would simply laugh at him and punish him…or, maybe, something even worse.

Jim still had nightmares from the screams, but he was convinced that, after today, that the nightmares would be over, one way or another.

He stirred the huge vat of matzo ball soup for their dinner and smiled: he hoped that they enjoyed the dinner, for it was intended to be their 'Last Supper.'

--

Jim never learned just what happened at that final battle, but one thing was certain:

He would never forget the image of his sister Kim and her BFBF Ron, Shego and Dr. Drakken, all on the end of long leashes held by Warhok as he laughed maniacally, telling all to surrender or he would kill everyone, starting with 'your heroes,' he laughed.

The world capitulated, and Warhok had won.

He and Warmonga had made Middleton High School their headquarters, for some unknown reason.

Jim heard through the underground that Warmonga had made Shego into her pet, Warhok had turned Drakken into his arboretum, and Ron had been made his head chef.

Kim?

Kim was kept on a leash just outside the school with a sign above her head:

"Obey, or she dies."

Tim had gone underground with Hope: Warhok had taken an almost-demonic liking to the MHS Cheer Squad, demanding first Bonnie and then Elizabeth to appear in the 'palace': the gymnasium. Both ladies went in, but no one ever saw them again.

--

Ron had nearly died while Warhok used him as a taster to see if he could match Lowardian foods-equivalents among Earth dishes. The Lowardian taste buds, Ron told him much later, 'leave much to be desired'. Amazingly, though, one dish stood out that both Warhok and Warmonga absolutely loved: Matzo Ball Soup.

And, Ron never understood why they took a massive liking to, of all drink combinations, diet cherry cola mixed with powdered milk, habeñero sauce, chicken blood, and unfiltered lake water; they drank literally all that they could get.

Ron was ordered to make gallons of the soup daily, causing a massive run on the ingredients in the Tri-Cities area.

Ron had requested, from Warhok the Supreme One, he be allowed to hire one of the humans to assist him in gathering the freshest ingredients for their dining pleasure. That was how he had managed to get Jim into the palace for the 'alien extermination,' courtesy of Dr. James Timothy Possible, Sr., his collection of 'unique' ingredients that he had stored at home from work, and some basic chemistry….

--

"SLAVE! Where is our dinner?"

"Coming, oh Supreme Ones," Ron smiled as he and Jim both rolled in the massive carts containing the dinner for tonight: Matzo Ball Soup, and 30 whole-roaster chickens, each, along with 6 gallons of the special drink that they requested.

"We have prepared a celebration dinner for you," Ron started.

"What are we celebrating?" Warhok demanded, smiling as he smelled the aroma of the soup coming out of the two huge hand-crafted bowls sitting on the carts.

"This is July 4 by the local calendar, Sire, and it is a day for giving thanks to those in charge," Ron smiled, and Jim laughed inside at Ron's 'different version of the truth.' "Therefore, Sire, we hare prepared for you and Warmonga the most succulent fowl that we could find to enjoy with your soup.

"I hope it pleases you," Ron bowed, and Jim followed almost immediately.

--

"That was more than adequate," Warmonga smiled as she slammed the bowl back onto the table. "You have pleased Warmonga," she said.

"I am happy that you are pleased, milady," Ron replied, looking at Jim. Jim nodded imperceptibly, and Ron began to remove the carts.

"We are pleased, Sires, that we have pleased you," Jim said, punching a button on the control in his pocket, "especially as that was your last meal on Earth."

"WHAT?" Warhok yelled, almost blowing Jim to the ground and across the room, into the wall.

"What I said, Sire," Jim repeated, steadying himself against the wall. "You will both be dead in a matter of moments, thanks to your appetites."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, LITTLE ONE?" Warhok rose quickly from his chair and reached for Jim, but Jim managed to duck behind a pillar.

"You have consumed an anti-matter palate cleanser, one that will cleanse the Earth's palate of both of you," Jim said, grabbing the pillar tightly as the large green hand reached out for him.

Jim heard two very loud rumbles, and he heard the internal explosions become external as masses of green goo sprayed all around him, and the giant green arm flew past him and through the wall.

"Note to self," Jim said as he stepped from behind the pillar to see the remains of the green giants, one standing with a gigantic hole ripped from front to back, upward and downward, in his midsection, teetering on unstable legs, and the other still sitting, a look of surprise on her face and much of her midsection missing. "Lay off the mystery meat," he laughed. "It's a killer."

He saw a moving shadow and looked up: the remains of Warhok was falling toward him, his large green fingers barreling down on his location, and he heard Ron scream "JIM!" just before he screamed…

--

"Jim?

"Jim, are you all right?" the loving voice disturbed him, for he knew it wasn't Warmonga being nice.

He opened his eyes and smiled at the braces hovering above his face, the braces of the woman he loved.

"Jim, you fell asleep in the quiet section of the Tchaikovsky '1812 Overture', and the first loud notes woke you with a scream," she looked worried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Olivia: I just had a nightmare de jour," he smiled, sitting up from where his head had fallen into her lap. "I'm sorry if I worried you," he added, and she grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Silly, you have nothing to apologize for: If I had to apologize for every nightmare I've had, I'd never stop talking…hush, you!" she laughed and swatted at him. "I told you not to eat those four Grand-Sized Nacos and drink that cherry-grape Super-Slurpster before we came," she laughed, and the rumble of Jim's stomach made her laugh harder.

"Was it bad, Jim?" She asked quietly, and he nodded.

"They won, Olivia, and it was up to Ron and I to defeat them…well, Dad had the tools, and Ron and I were simply the delivery system," Jim grinned, feeling sweat pouring down his back in the warmer-than-normal Colorado evening. They were sitting outside, the evening of July 4th, and the Tri-Cities Symphony was performing the first Freedom concert at the lake, 14 months after the aborted invasion attempt.

"Like I've learned: anything's possible for a Possible, especially one as cute as you," she smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Let's just enjoy the music, all right?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Will there be fireworks?" he asked, and she grinned, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips.

"And," she grinned as the orchestra began the boisterous cannon-filled finale:

"There's more fireworks," she pointed at the sky, and the explosions filled the sky over the lake.

They, unfortunately, were too busy hugging each other to see them.

--

Story now completed.

--

07/04/2009

Thank the bunnies on my drives home this week for this one. The idea stuck in my head early Thursday morning and would not allow me to sleep for at least 90 minutes.

Thanks to Star-Eva01 for a rapid-fire real-time beta over the phone.

Lay off the Nacos before concerts…

Happy Birthday, USA, and a belated Happy Birthday to Canada.

--

For Commander Argus...Calm seas, and prosperous voyages, my friend. May you dance with the angels, sir.

For readers who honor me by naming Joss Possible Best Minor Character from my JadeKimVerse: thank you, and I hope to live up to your honors.

Congratulations to the other winners, as well:

Repeat winners (from previous years) JAKT, MrDrP and Slyrr; and

First-time winners MaceEcam, Neo the Saiyan angel, NoobFish, Ran Hakubi, Star-Eva01, and whitem.

And, for someone special: you know how I feel about you. Congratulations, and I know that the E-Ring will never be the same….

--


End file.
